Spring Celestial
by Lauren le Strange
Summary: A follow on to the story we all know and love. New writer, so please don't be harsh. Take a look, what have you got to loose?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I swear, I have wrote and re-wrote this story so many times; I can never get it right! I hope this one will be the one I'm the most happy with.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Miyazaki, as does my respect and inspiration.**

-**_ Prologue_**-

"_We made it" Dad says exasperated. He glances at the car, a troubled expression drips down this face, as he takes in the sight of it ; covered head to toe in decaying leaves and reeds that fell from the gnarled tree above._

"_Hey, What happened?" his faces shifts to puzzlement and curiosity, as he stomps over to the car._

"_What is it?" Mother's face perks up. Mothers always been one to worry about everything, the tiniest detail never escapes her. She let go of my hand and gracefully trots over to Dads side, examining the buried car. I stand staring at them from afar, not leaving the entrance to the "abandoned theme park". I lean against its cracked remains and silently watch the scene play out in front of me. _

_Dad opens the car door, while Mother fusses around the bonnet._

"_Look at that. It's all dusty inside, too" Mother almost sprints to her side of the car, yanking the door open._

"_Is this someone's idea of a joke?" she jumps into the seat and starts furiously dusting with the cloth she keeps in a compartment, in the front of the car._

"_Looks like it" Dad retorts in his usual calm demeanor._

_I giggle at this. Then it hit me. I was the only one who knew what happened, the one person on this entire earth that knows what comes after death. The only one to be honoured as a hero by some of the most powerful beings known to our worlds. My head rose in realisation; this whole experience hadn't been a dream, had it? It sounded completely mad when I put it into words. Also the fact, no one had ever found this place before me and my family was baffling, it had to be a dream right? I must of fell asleep in the fields or something. Trying to convince myself of this however, didn't change the feeling I had in my stomach and heart. It was real. I knew it. _

"_I told you we shouldn't have stopped" Mother called out to my Dad, huffing, frustrated at the dirty car. _

_Still stuck in my bewilderment, I had failed to notice my Dad had started the car up. Mother's voice snapped me out of my inner dilemma._

"_Come on, Chihiro. Let's get to our new home" she beckoned me with the hand from the rolled down window. I reluctantly pushed myself off the aged wall, turning. I gave it one last check, rubbing its bumpy surface. Bits of paint work came off into my hand, gleaming in the sun, like sparkling rubies, I gripped onto them, and forced myself to jog to the car._

_As I got in, I began to shake. The new world I have discovered and fallen in love with, was about to disappear, and I could do nothing but sit and watch it. I went cold, and my heart began to ache._

"_You're not scared are you?" Dad asked me, noticing I was shaking in the rear view mirror. _

"_Don't be afraid honey, everything's going to be okay" Mother reach around the her seat and touch my quivering knee, her warm comforting gesture was provoking the tears I held in my eyes to fall._

_ I refused to let them. I wasn't an ordinary 10-year-old anymore. I wasn't the girl who would cry and sob her dainty little heart out. I was a fighter. I am the only person in the entire human realm to have fought off a power so great, they can't comprehend it. I was the only human to have changed so many spirits lives in mere days. I was the only human, to have a dragon on my side. I was Sen. _

"_A new home and a new school. It is a bit scary" Dad tried reassuring me. I straightened my back, held my head high and breathed deeply. "You wouldn't know what scary was dad" I thought. _

_I gave a knowing smile at him in the mirror._

"_I think I can handle it."_

**I know it isn't much. I am in the process of writing the first chapter, which will progress the story. Thank you for your time. I would really appreciated a review and a favourite, and if you want to talk, you can message me on here or my tumblr, which is **

**Thank you for your time!**


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first real chapter of this story. Thank you to all who reviewed, it means a lot! Hopefully this chapter will get you invested Thank you and keep reading, you wonderful, wonderful people.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Miyazaki, as does my respect and inspiration.

-Chapter 1-

I knew my life after the bath house was never going to be the same as it was.

It was obvious it wasn't. My complete out-look on life had changed, and I knew something no one else did. All this new information and feelings were going to change me, but I did the best I could to try and hide reflection, I realised, even as a 10-year old, that telling people about my wonderful world was a stupid and impossible thing to do. Who would believe me? And even if they did believe me, what would they do? I couldn't trust anyone with this information, but that didn't stop it from popping up in some aspects of my life.

A couple of weeks after we moved into our house, the previous layout I had chosen for my playroom and bedroom were scraped. My obsession with Fairytales had ended. Instead, I chose a more natural approach. Mother reluctantly helped me transform the playroom into the sun kissed field that started my grand adventure; complete with a small river, running down the gentle sloping hills, glistening in the bright sun light. Mother had just finished the last touches to the masterpiece. Wiping her forehead with her wrist, she backed up to admire our handy work.

"It's beautiful Chihiro, a lot better than I thought it would be" she smiled down at me. I stared at the wall; something about the picture didn't sit with me well. The aching feeling began to return, so I quickly left the room, trying to find something to occupy myself with. I went up to my furbished room; it's white and pastel mint green walls soothed me. Reassured me. I found the old jewellery box I kept under my bed, and opened it. The gentle soothing melody played (1) as I gazed at its contents. My fingers tenderly stroked the chippings of red paint and the hair band Granny had given me.

"I miss you so much Granny, I wish you were here." I muttered sweetly, taking a long breath, I began to listen to the music, rocking to its gentle beat.

"I've been doing well though. My schools lovely, I have made lots of friends. They're not Lin, Haku, Baby or No face, but they're very nice. I-I just wish I could speak to you aga-" I couldn't help it. The tears began dancing down my face, pirouetting to the music and landing upon the hair band with the beat. I placed the box down, laid my head upon my pillow, letting the music take me, away from consciousness, and back the loved ones I missed.

_Spirit World_

"Oh Chihiro, we miss you dearly as well" Zeniba muttered, staring into the crystal ball in front of her. She turned to the child standing beside her, his emerald eyes transfixed on the same crystal ball. Un moving.

"Haku?" Zeniba tried, but to no avail. The boy's eye were still searching and scanning the contents of the ball for any sign of movement.

"Is..Is there a way to contact her Zeniba?" he barely whispered. Zeniba looked at him, calculating her next move carefully.

"What would you do if there were?" she queried. Haku's head snapped towards her maliciously, his haunting eyes staring into hers.

"What kind of question is that? You know exact-"

"Think Haku!" she snapped at him, as he jumped slightly.

"If you contact her, what will she want to do?" with no answer from her guest, she carried on.

"She will want to return and be with us again. That's not possible Haku, you and I both know that. I would love to see her as much as-"

"What is she could return…" The dragon spirit interrupted, he, himself was now calculating his next move in this game of chess they were both playing.

"Where is your head today dragon?! It's not safe for her to be here! Even if you could find a way, it will endanger her; the risk is far too high. Not only that, but my siste-"

"Yubaba is long gone. I made sure of that" he retorted darkly.

"You don't know that for sure dragon, and even if the danger of my sister has passed, who's to grantee her complete safety?" Zeniba was standing now, watching the Dragon stalk around the room in thought, and then he paused and glanced at her.

"Me. You, her friends and the employees of the bath house, who hail her as a hero. We will not let any harm come to her. I would give her my life, I owe her that much." Zeniba looked away; still unsure about the whole ordeal.

"I made her a promise Witch. A promise I intend to keep. I will do anything to see Chihiro again, and anything to protect her. Now tell me. How do I contact her?" he dropped his voice and stared at her, trying to yank the information out of her eyes.

Zeniba sighed and sat down once more. She began muttering an unknown language, bright flickering lights like fireflies appeared around her. They gathered into a big bunch that formed into a single sheet of paper. Zeniba gestured for Haku. He obeyed and stalked over the oak table.

"If there is no changing your mind dragon, then here" she pushes the paper towards him.

"When you have finished writing on this paper it will evaporate into Chihiro's world, it works both ways, but you can only use it, once every 2 months, I am powerful, but no immortal, it takes a lot of magic to do this." A pen appears by the side of the paper.

"If you do this Haku, you will have to live with the consequences." Zeniba warned. She turned to see if her threat was heard, but the boy's head was already down in deep concentration.

"Umm. Haku? Before I leave you with your thoughts, may I ask one thing" she asked. Hakus head pops up curiously, and nods in recognition.

"How are you going to bring Chihiro back to the Spirit World" he gave her a sly smile, and went back to the paper. With the slience, she began to get up to leave the room.

"Oh, and Zeniba. Thank you, this… this means more than you can imagine"

-Human Realm-

_ -Ring Ring-_

I slammed my alarm shut. It was Sunday, I didn't have school today. I stretched my aching limb, hearing a satisfying click from each joint. Yawning, I sat up and swung my legs over the side.

_I may as well get up now, I thought._

When my foot hit the floor there was a foreign rustling noise. I jumped back and looked towards said noise. There on my bedroom floor was an envelope addressed to me. I clumsily grabbed it off the floor and tore it open, had Mother wrote me a letter?

I began to read the first sentence, I couldn't recognise the neat, swirling handwriting.

_Chihiro,_

_I don't know how to being to write this letter. I have never written one before, so I'll just start by saying. __I miss you.__ We all miss you very much. We never stop thinking about you. All the employees talk about you all the time, you are the greatest and noblest hero in their eyes, and in mine. I never got to thank you for everything you did for me, so…thank you Chihiro, also know that I intend to fulfil my promise to you. We will see each other again. I have a plan, but I just need you to wait. Can you do that for me? _

_Now, I can only send you these letters once every 2 months to this exact date, as can you. All you have to do it write on the back, when you have finished, it will evaporate back into my world. _

_I'm glad to hear you are doing very well, and are happy at your new school? Is that what you called it? Be safe and stay out of danger, and don't forget, I'm always here to protect you. Oh and remember to wear your hair tie, it still possesses magical powers, even on your side_

_Missing you deeply_

_Kohaku River_

I smiled. The biggest smile I could muster, the spirit world was real! I grabbed the nearest pen I could find and wrote back, in probably the messiest hand writing I had ever done.

_**Dear Haku, **_

_**HOW IS EVERONE I MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH! HOW DID YOU DO THIS! I have so many questions!**_

_**How are you doing this?**_

_**How's Lin, Kamaji? Granny? Yubaba? Baby?**_

_**Tell me everything in your next letter! I'm so excited to see you! How long will I have to wait? Please don't let it be long! **_

_**My hair tie has magical powers? What can it do? **_

_**I miss you so much Haku! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUUUCCCHHHH! **_

_**My school sucks compared to the spirit world! Please let me come back! I want to go back! Please Haku. I don't want to wait 2 months but I guess I have to. It's better than nothing right? **_

_**Your welcome Haku, you mean a lot to me, so I want to do the best for you. Tell everyone I said hi and that I love them and miss them and can't wait to see them again! **_

_**Love you so much and miss you so much! **_

_**Chihiro **_

(1) The music playing is Always with me on the Spirited Away soundtrack

I know It wasn't that long, but I plan to make them longer. I'm having a lot of fun with this.

Do you guys like the letter idea? Please let me know. If you guys have any suggestions, or if you spot and plot holes, let me know

Again, thank you for your time you beautiful people!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, really, really sorry for the massive delay. I must warm you, I'm new and rubbish at updating! I know there are no excuses, but I've been dealing with a lot right now. I've got some spare revision time, so I thought I would sit down and write this. If you know any beta's out there, that would like a project, I would be more than happy to oblige.

If the story seems a little rushed I do apologise, I just don't want to make the lead up overly long that it gets too boring. I'm still new to pacing my stories.

I have also decided to start taking a few ideas on where this story will go, so if you have any idea, don't be shy, message me :3 Also, if I don't respond on here, check my tumblr, I'm constantly on it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Miyazaki, as does my respect and inspiration.

-Chapter 2-

_Dear Haku, _

_HOW IS EVERONE I MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH! HOW DID YOU DO THIS! I have so many questions!_

_How are you doing this?_

_How's Lin, Kamaji? Granny? Yubaba? Baby?_

_Tell me everything in your next letter! I'm so excited to see you! How long will I have to wait? Please don't let it be long! _

_My hair tie has magical powers? What can it do? _

_I miss you so much Haku! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUUUCCCHHHH! _

_My school sucks compared to the spirit world! Please let me come back! I want to go back! Please Haku. I don't want to wait 2 months but I guess I have to. It's better than nothing right? _

_Your welcome Haku, you mean a lot to me, so I want to do the best for you. Tell everyone I said hi and that I love them and miss them and can't wait to see them again! _

_Love you so much and miss you so much! _

_Chihiro_

The tussled scribbles I had scrawled onto the page melted into its smooth surface, before the letter burst a-light in a swirl of gentle purple flames. I leaned back onto my heels, breathing heavily. I was emotionally drained. It hadn't been a dream. It was real. I could return. Somehow, I had failed to notice the tears that started to flow down my round, rosy cheeks. Burying my face in my hands, I silently cried. A small smile gently tugging at my lips.

He was real! Haku and the others, none of this was a dream. He also had a plan to get me back! I missed them all so much, more than anything else. I desperately wanted to return. More tears began to leak from my eyes, irritating me, I wiped them away. What would it be like to return, and how long would I stay? I didn't really matter to me, as long as I could see him, and the others.

One month. That was all. I could do this, I had survived worse after all. I just would have to find something to occupy myself with. Maybe art, or writing? Oh who cares! It was real!

I took a deep breath and raised my head, gripping the folds in my pink play suit as stability, wiping my eyes with the other hand.

"Mother!" I yelled across my room and down the stairs.

"Yes Chihiro" she responded, which still felt weird to hear.

"I feel like having Onigiri tonight!"

During the years that followed, they wrote letters to one another, without ever missing their deadlines, they ranged from a page of writing, to 5 or more. There was so much to be said, yet, so little time to say it. Even when they were at their furthest from each other, they had never been closer.

They're friendship grew, as did their understanding of one another, they could tell by each others strokes on the page, as to what mood the other is in. It was a fine skill to have, and brought them even closer.

They shared birthdays together, and human celebrations (which Haku loved to learn about) anything to do with Chihiro and her world fascinated him. When she was younger, he'd compliment her efforts at drawing, encouraging her to develop her skills. She would draw a picture every day, and send the best one to Haku along with the letters.

Haku kept every single one.

Soon, she moved up to her older school, and began to really develop her skills; Haku was blown away by some of the stuff she had produced for him. The imagination and attention to detail was phenomenal. She won several awards, and one of her best pieces was a picture of him gliding across the tracks of the train, submerged in icy turquoise water. That would always be his favourite.

- 3 years Later -

The sun light beyond the bath house began to awake, its gentle glow pushing delicate tendrils of summery rays down towards its sleeping residents. Onto one in particular.

A crystal white dragon lay curled up on the balcony, its scale mimicking the suns light, sending them dancing along the roof above it. Its breath was low and deep. Gentle hums rattled the cool wooden floor, and shook the hair on its snout. One rebellious strand of light landed onto the Dragons eye lid, making it groan in annoyance, and move its head, slowly opening it emerald eyes.

He yawned, bearing all of his pointed pearly white teeth, and stretching his limbs, in a way that mimicked a feline.

Another day.

Just as he transformed back into his human for, one of the frogmen was stood waiting at the door, hopping and croaking impatiently.

"What is it?" Haku asked him, still unaware of his surroundings, or his appearance, and frankly couldn't care.

"A letter sir" he bounced. Still unaware of the frogs excitement, Haku squinted at him through the suns wall of light.

"From whom?" he wasn't expecting any bills, or urgent letters of assistance.

"Miss Sen, sir" there was a pause. A pregnant pause, before it finally registered into the Dragons brain.

"Give it here then" he couldn't the smirk that framed is slightly older features. The frog eagerly handed the letter over, smiling in response, as a smirk from the master meant extra sake for the messenger. In time the frogs had learned that if you brought a letter to Master Haku that was addressed from Miss Sen, you were rewarded greatly. The only problem with this was the fights over who delivered the messages.

"Thank you, oh, and help yourself to any Sake I have in my storage cabinet. On me" he waved for the frog dismissal, and the frog obliged happily, more of a spring in his step than usual.

Haku walked over to his mahogany desk, carrying the letter in both hands, as not to rip it. He could smell the light scent of Chihiro's perfume, which was light and fruity with a coconut undertone. Oh he missed her, even now, after 3 years of her absence; he could still hear her voice in his ear, every time he read one of her letters.

He loved the way she wrote, the tiniest details on minute topics, such as her school life and friends. He loved the way she would ramble on about how her friends were fighting over boys, which made him a bit anxious admittedly. She was getting near and nearer….that age. This also meant, it was nearer to his plan. He knew how impatient she was to hear it, maybe it was time…maybe.

Ignoring his current train of thought, he gave the letter one last long look, before taking his letter cutter, and slicing it open.

He let his fingers glide over the paper before lifting the folded half of the paper.

_**Dear Haku,**_

_**How are you? Hope you've been getting enough sleep! I know what you're like, too many sleepless nights and your writing gets sloppy like last time! No more staying up!**_

_**How is Granny and Lin and everyone, I hope they aren't working themselves too hard. **_

_**I've been fine. Schools okay, not too much going on at the moment, apart from Ruby came to visit with her boyfriend. I don't like him very much; he had this look in his eye, untrustworthy one he is. I think he might be controlling Ruby somehow aswell. She seemed really quiet when around him. What a douche. **_ (Haku had no idea what some of the terms she used meant, but he assumed they weren't terms of endearment)

_**I've been thinking about you loads recently, my art teacher has asked us to draw a "Journey" so naturally I chose the spirit world. It's so fun to think back to every detail of your world. The way all the colours blended into the night's cool air, and the way the spirits moved. It's embarrassing to admit, but you are the centre piece of the painting I'm doing, I hope you don't mind, its just…you're so beautiful, as both dragon and boy. Although, I suspect you've changed. I know I have. I'm a lot taller, and my hairs a little longer. I'm a bit bigger than I was, well a little more that a bit. Let's say I'm on the curvy side. I don't mind, it's just the comments that you come across…**_(If anyone causes Chihrio any harm physically or mentally….I'll….)

_**Other than that I'm completely fine. However, I have wanted to ask this…**_ (Here it comes)

_**When are you going to put this plan into action, I mean, I'm almost 14 now, surely I'm old enough to cross the border again, it's been almost 4 years! We've been writing letters back and forth for what seems like an eternity, and to be honest, it's starting to get to me. I can't wait anymore Haku, please tell me! Please. I will do whatever It takes to see you and everyone again. **_

_**Tell everyone I miss them and love them dearly, like always. **_

_**Love you all, **_(this bit always made his heart stop, even for a moment)__

_**Chihiro. **_

Haku took a long deep breath, and just stared at the letter in front of him. It was a lot shorter than usual...No talking from Chihiro was never a good sign. Should he tell her? Was she ready to come over again? Had she been through…oh dear… He forgot, he'd have to ask her. Would she be up for it? It involved a lot of organisation, not to mention a meeting with Lord Aeolus and Fylaka. Taking a deep breath, he waved for the paper to flit over to him. Grabbing a quil and ink, he began. Slowly.

_Dear Chihiro,_

_I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, I am a Dragon let's not forget, I'm also the owner of this fine Bath house. I'm the one who should be worried my dear human. _

_Everyone is fine; although I'm scared Lin might be over working herself and manager of staff. I shall give her a holiday soon. I know she misses you dearly as well. _

_I haven't seen Zeniba in a little while, I'm sure she's fine, check up on her with your hair tie. _

_That boy Ruby is with seems suspicious, avoid him Chihiro, I will rip anyone apart that hurts you or your friends, I'm not going to deny I'm rather protective of you. I owe you that at least. _

_I miss you dearly Chihiro, more than you will ever know, and I promised I will reveal the plan when it is appropriate. They only problem is, it depends on you, as to when the time is appropriate. _

_I know this is an embarrassing and inaproriate thing to ask, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. _

_Chihiro, my dear. Are you either Sexually Mature or Active?_

_Before you scream and shout, I want to explain my intrusion. _

_For you to pass over to the Spirit World once again, you'd have to wait another 100 years, or offer yourself as a sacrifice to the God's (Me)_

_There are two different kinds of sacrifice; this first is determined by suicide, in which you become a spirit enslaved to serve said God. Which is out of the question! Over my dead body…_

_The second is an offering of a sexually mature or active woman to the Gods, as a gift to help relieve stress. This means you can stay safely in the spirit world for up to 1 week, at my command. However, there are a few draw backs…_

_1/ I would have to convince Lord Aeolus (Lord of my region) and Fylaka (The Spirit World Gate Keeper) to perform the ritual, which takes place in the in-between. This is a difficult task on its own. _

_2/ you would have to play the part of a "slave" to me, which I'm not too fond of._

_3/ You would have to abide by the rules of "enslavement" _

_-May not speak unless spoken too._

_-May not venture beyond the bath house walls_

_-May leave the "Masters" side, until instructed otherwise_

_-Follow every instruction from your "Master"_

_The ceremony will be done on March 20__th__, the day of the Spring Celestial. This is when spirits mating instincts are at the highest, which is also a bit concerning._

_It's a disgusting thought, to have you as my slave, or a slave in general, but I'm afraid it's the only thing I could come up with. If you don't want to go through with this, I completely understand, I'll search and search for another way to bring you back, no matter how long it takes._

_This letter and the response should give me enough time to speak with Lord Aeolus and Fylaka, if you agree. It will also give me enough time to sort out any arrangements you may need. If you agree, please tell me if there are any essentials that you need. _

_Stay Safe and Stay Well_

_Forever yours _

_Kohaku River _

With a deep breath, and a wavering hand, Kohaku places his quill down into its holder. He leaned back against the throne like chair, scraping through his hair. He needed to do this, he needed to see her again. Shutting his eyes, he stretched. Peeped at the clock. 10:20. Work should have started an hour ago…he didn't particularly care for once. Staring at the piece of parchment on his desk, he shot his hand across it, making it erupt into bright green flames, which nearly engulfed half the table.

Standing, he took a sip of whine, and winced, before staggering off into the hallway. Trying to take his mind off the inevitable two month wait for Chihiro's reply.

Lord help him.

**I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves! Thank you for your time, and I will accept any helpful critism from you. A favourite would also be greatly appreciated! **

**If you would like the mentioned letters between Haku and Chihiro, just request so, and I shall happily do a bonus chapter including them. Give a specific letter that you want to see, if you don't mind. **

**Also, I may do some sketches of OC's when I get around to introducing them, if you're interested. **

**I hope you have a wonderful day…or night (let's be realistic) **

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
